I Can Hear The Bells
by ScarletHairHopper
Summary: Started off as Trink fluff, but is now LinkCorny frienship angst type stuff. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hairspray or any of it's characters.

**A.N. – I absolutely adore Hair****spray and wanted to try writing a little piece of Trink fluffiness. I'll update when I get some reviews. It's the first time I've published anything, so please don't be too harsh!**

Seaweed watched as Link paced nervously around the floor. They were getting ready for a dinner Corny and Maybelle were throwing to celebrate the 5th year of racial integration on the Corny Collins show.

"What's up, man? You've been acting weird all day, and I've not seen you dance that bad since Amber!"

Link looked at him, "You know how you're always saying how you don't know how to thank me for Inez?"

Ever since Link had pulled Inez onstage at the Miss Hairspray pageant she had become the most popular dancer on the show, and even got a record deal. Seaweed saw how happy she was, and knew it was all down to Link.

"Well, now I know how you can do it," Link continued.

"Anything! You've done so much for my family,"

"Well, I finally did it! I asked Tracy to marry me!" Link looked happier than ever, and Seaweed knew how much he loved Tracy.

"Congratulations! But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well…..I was wondering….well," Link was stumbling over his words.

"Damnit cracker-boy," what started as a casual insult was now a term of affection "I aint ever seen you THIS worked up!"

"We were going to tell everyone tonight at dinner, but I wanted ask you if you'd be my best man…" Link trailed off when he saw the look on Seaweed's face.

Seaweed was shocked. He knew that he was Link's closest friend, but he had expected him to ask Brad or IQ or any of the other guys the used to be on the show, that Link had known since birth and although he'd never met the man and he was never mentioned, he got the impression that Link's dad wouldn't approve of "Negroes" never being at the wedding, never mind best-man.

"I would b-b-be honoured," This time Seaweed was the one stuttering "But…are you sure?"

Link flashed his trademark grin. "Who else would I ask? And please don't say Brad…"

"Come on, my mama'll be cracking skulls if we're late!" Seaweed laughed as he checked his watch.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Tracy jumped up excitedly at a knock on the door. She opened it and quickly ushered her friend Penny upstairs, to get ready for Maybelle's dinner. Tracy and her parents had moved out of the cramped apartment and bought a small house, a few blocks away from Maybelle's record store, which had been passed on to Penny after Maybelle became to busy co-hosting the show to continue running it. Penny hadn't talked to her mother since the night of the pageant, but she recovered when she realised that she gained two more – Maybelle and Edna. Tracy closed the bedroom door after the two of them and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Look, Penny, I haven't told my mum yet," Tracy began speaking in a quiet but excited voice, "But the last night when Link took me to dinner, he proposed!"

Penny leaped off the bed where she had been sitting and let out a squeak of happiness for her oldest and best friend.

"Oh my god! That's so great!" She squeaked, causing Tracy to hush her. "But why haven't you told your parents yet?" she continued in a whisper.

"We're going to officially announce it to them and everybody else at the dinner tonight!" Tracy answered. "But I wanted to tell you first, because I need to ask…."

"What? Anything!" Penny took the lollipop out of her mouth for the first time since she arrived.

"Will-you-be-my-maid-of-honour?!" Tracy asked without taking a breath.

"Yesyesyesyes!" Both girls squealed excitedly.

"Now…" Tracy returned to her normal (loud) voice "What should I wear for tonight?"

**A.N. Ta Daa…..Please review! The dinner will be in the next chapter, I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hairspray or any of its characters.

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is a bit shorter, but I'll write another one tonight.**

Edna Turnblad looked at the clock. Penny had been in Tracy's room for 10 minutes and she hadn't heard a peep. She found this unusual, but she was too excited about the party tonight to let it bother her. The last few years had been the happiest of her life. She had finally left that god-awful apartment and since then things had only got better. Her marriage was stronger than ever, and she was so pleased when Tracy invited them to live in her new house with her. She still loved fussing over her daughter, and ever since Penny's mother threw her out she spent much of her taking pork to the record store, as according to her Penny needed "fattening up". She had managed to convince Wilbur to take salsa classes and they spent many evenings dancing with Maybelle and Corny.

"TRACY TURNBLAD!" Edna realised that they were running late.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Tracy came running down in the black and white dress that she had worn the first time she and Link kissed. She had dug it out the back of her closet especially for tonight. It still fitted because despite the slurs from Amber and her mother, she had refused to lose weight. Edna knew how special the dress was to Tracy and that she would only wear it if something important was going to happen, but knew that she would find out in due time, and decided not to question it.

Tracy and Penny bundled into the back of Wilbur's car then he and Edna got in the front. Wilbur noticed the looks that were being thrown between Penny and his daughter.

"Come on girls, what's the secret?" He grinned, looking behind him.

"Nothing, dad," Tracy answered too quickly to sound natural.

"By any chance does it have anything to do with your date with Link last night?" Edna guessed, not being able to hold her tongue any longer.

"Mama, just wait and see, okay?" Tracy wanted to tell them, but she and Link agreed that they were going to tell everyone together. She thought this was partly because he wanted Corny to be there, as she knew that Link looked on Corny like the dad he never had, but didn't say anything because his parents was always a sensitive subject.

The car pulled up outside the house that Corny and Maybelle bought shortly after their marriage. As soon as they got out of the car they could smell Maybelle's fantastic cooking. While they were walking up to the door, Tracy grabbed Penny's hand. As much as she was looking forwards to becoming Mrs. Larkin, she was nervous about telling her parents. She knew that her parents liked Link, but she had always been daddy's little girl and her mom would hate not being able to fuss over her every day. Penny gave her a reassuring look when the door was opened by Maybelle.

Maybelle took their coats and led them through to the dining room where the party was in full swing. Tracy and Penny headed straight for Seaweed and Link, who were talking in the corner.

"Hi……." Tracy sounded scared, but excited.

Link looked at the dress, then smiled. He stroked the top of her arm and looked into her big, brown eyes. He remembered the first time he kissed her, the first time they danced together. He looked forward to their first house together, their first child and how much they were going to enjoy spending the rest of their lives together.

"Everybody, dinner is served!" Maybelle interrupted his thoughts.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Once every one (Tracy, Edna, Link, Corny, Inez, Penny, Seaweed, Maybelle and Wilbur) was seated in the living room and the conversation was flowing, Tracy looked at Link, knowing that it was a good time for their announcement. Nervously Link cleared his throat.

"Umm…..m-me and Trace have something to tell everyone…" he started. The look on Tracy's face gave him a surge of confidence. "Last nigh I asked Tracy to marry me…."

"And I said yes!!" Tracy threw her glove off to reveal a beautiful ring, with a diamond that was easily as big as her fist.

**A.N. Soooo, next chapter will be reactions. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hairspray or any of its characters.

**A.N. This chapter and the story in general might ****be a bit angsty. Read And Review!**

There was a moment of silence. Edna and Wilbur exchanged looks. Inez spoke first

"That's great, congratulations! I knew you'd beat Seaweed to the alter!"

Penny spoke next "You two are perfect for each others". Tracy knew that she was trying to reassure her parents.

Tracy looked at her parents. Her heart sunk when she realised that tears were welling up in her mother's eyes.

"Th-th-th-that's great, honey" She said, trying to hide her pain.

"Mama…." Tracy began.

"We're happy for you, Tracy, baby," Wilbur interrupted "We'll miss you sweetie…"

Link looked at his future wife's face, which was now streaked with tears. He put a comforting arm around her. Edna had now stopped trying to hold back her tears, and was letting out sobs so loud the table shook. you love my daughter?"

Link had been deep in thought, and was shaken by his future father-in-law's harsh tone.

"YES, I mean yes, of course," he tightened his arm around Tracy's shoulder, "More than anything." He looked down, into Tracy's eyes

"I'm-sob-just-sob-so-sob-happyforyou!" she exclaimed.

Link had been deep in thought, and was shaken by his future father-in-law's harsh tone. 

"YES, I mean yes, of course," he tightened his arm around Tracy's shoulder, "More than anything." He looked down, into Tracy's eyes and she could have sworn she saw a tear fall down his cheek. 

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

After they had eaten, they settled down to cheese and wine in the living room. Edna had finally stopped crying and started bombarding Tracy about her upcoming wedding. Inez and Penny were hinting at Seaweed to propose and Maybelle and Wilbur were talking about how fast their babies grow up. Corny noticed that Link was distracted. He hadn't said a word since dinner and had been staring blankly at Wilbur. He suddenly stood up and ran out the room. Tracy made to follow him, but Corny stopped her. He was the only one who knew what this was about.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

"You haven't told your dad, have you?"

Corny's voice made Link jump. Corny was the only one who really knew the deal with Link and his parents. Link shook his head and struggled to hold back his tears. Corny placed a hand on his shoulder. Corny had been Links mentor ever since he started dancing on the show ten years ago, when he was eleven. Corny had been the one that Link complained to when exams were coming up, Corny was the one that encouraged Link to pursue his real dream of singing and Corny was the one that he went to for advice when he started dating Amber.

_Corny was on his way back to his dressing room __after the Saturday morning rehearsals. The dancers had been coming on well in the past year, one boy in particular. Link Larkin was a better dancer than all of the new recruits and most of the sixteen or seventeen year old that had been there since the show started. He never really seemed comfortable; he was always worried about getting something wrong. If, on the odd occasion he did mess up a move, he would panic and you could see the fear well up in his eye .Today, he had seemed very distracted, on another planet completely. Corny's thoughts were interrupted by a whimpering sound coming from one of the dressing rooms. It wasn't unusual for some little girl to be in tears on a filming day, if they ripped their dress, or broke their heel, but this was just a rehearsal, and as far as he knew all the kids had been picked up. He pushed open the door of where the noise was coming from. Link flinched as the door opened, and jumped to his feet when Corny came in. _

"_Link?" Corny wasn't sure what you were meant to say to a pre-teen male dancer having a crisis. "Are you okay? I mean, what happened?"_

_In the whole year he'd been on the show, Link had never been anything less than impeccably presented, but right now he was a mess. His eyes were puffy and his make-up was running, His normally slicked back hair was sticking up in all directions. His tie was nearer his navel than his next and his big, puppy dog eyes were bigger and more fearful than ever. He tried to hide the many tissues surrounding him, but it was too late. _

"_What's wrong, Link? You're really scaring me…"Corny didn't know what was going on, but he did know that the boy needed someone to talk to. _

"_I-it's my mom…..sh-sh-she died last night….." Link buried his face in his hands, and started whimpering again. Corny wasn't sure what to say. Oddly enough he'd never met either of Links parents. There was usually a crowd of parent waiting backstage, ready to thank Corny for giving their little boy or girl a great opportunity, Corny often took pride in the fact that he recognized every one of his dancer's parents, except for Link's as he now realised._

"_That's awful. Link, you poor thing! What about you father? Shouldn't you be with him?" At the mention of his father, Link frantically tried to do up the first few buttons of his shirt. Corny could see why. Across Links chest, there were three or four wide black-blue marks. Each one of them was roughly the size and shape of a grown man's hand print. _

"_Link, has this happened before? Do you want me to report him?" Link started to cry again, and Corny couldn't help but put an arm around him. _

"_Link, try and take deep breaths, come with me and you can tell me what happened." Corny led the young boy into his larger dressing room. He pulled out chair for him, but in a matter of moment Link left it in favour of pacing up and down. He started to recall what happened._

"_It was like any other day, after school and rehearsal I walked back to my place, but when I got in there was some guy in a suit t-talking to my d-d-dad….They called me over and said there was something I needed to hear. .That was when they told me I was never going to see my m-m-mommy ag-g-gain" Link's voice was barely audible as he tried to fit in as many words as he could between each sob "After they went through all my m-m-mom's p-pap-pers and things the lawyer left…a-and my dad got out his liquor. Usually he just yells…h-he never hit me before…never."_

**A.N. Bit of a cliff hanger…wasn't sure where to go without taking a new chapter. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I know is gone so far away from the fluffiness originally planned, but I wasn't sure where to go with it…enjoy!! This chapter is fir Kate Sutherland. Thanks to every one that has review so far. Keep it up!!!**

Since then it became a tradition for Link to go to Corny's dressing room after practice, and the pair would talk about anything. When Link failed a test, Corny would scold him. When Corny messed up a dance move, Link would tell him no-one noticed. But there was one thing that caused Link to have more affection towards the bubbly show host than he ever had for his own parents, and that was his biggest challenge Amber.

"_There's a new girl starting on Monday," Corny told a 14 year old Link, "She looks like your type," Link was at an awkward__ stage where he was just starting to notice girls, and Corny liked nothing better than to tease him for it. Link flashed him a look of mock annoyance._

"_What's her name?" he tried to change the subject, "And how come she didn't have to audition on front of the council?"_

"_Amber Von Tussle," Corny pulled a face, "Her mom's the new station manager….apparently she'd been through five husbands in as many years, I've heard she's a real ball-buster "_

"_Sounds like you type!" Link snorted. Corny was infamous for his bad choice in women. He'd always go out with bossy, controlling women who had a bad history with men, but after each failed relationship he refused to learn. _

"_I'm telling you, Little Link, I'm done with those type of women! In fact, I'm done with women full sto…." Corny's voice trailed off as he spotted someone walking past the half open door. Link leaned forward to see who it was._

"_Maybelle!! You've got the hots for Motormouth?!" The big, blonde woman hosted Negro day the last Thursday of every month, and had her own radio show. Link – along with most of the other council kids - loved her. It was just…Corny and Maybelle were so different! Maybelle had grown up in a bad neighbourhood and worked for years for her job and Corny…well Corny was a great man, but he could be a little shallow and materialistic. _

"_Oh employee, are you sure you want to go on?" Link could tell that Corny didn't want to discuss the matter further. _

_Ambers first rehearsal was on the following Monday. They were introducing a few more slow dances, and Link knew that couples were being assigned. For the past three years he had always been partnered by Shelley, who wasn't a bad dancer but everyone knew that he was the real talent of the pair. He walked into the studio and had to double take. Amber and Velma Von Tussle were standing in matching scarlet dresses and matching looks of disgust. As soon as the last council kid was seated, Mrs. Von Tussle began to read out a list of names. Once she reached Link, she looked up and smiled._

"_Mr Larkin? You'll have the pleasure to be dancing with my daughter, Amber." Both of the Von Tussles look up and flashed identical, smug grins. Link looked at Amber. She was defiantly pretty, but he could tell that she knew it. She grabbed his wrist and led him into place. She was clumsy even as she walked, and when the music started she was even worse. Link could tell that she spent hours memorizing each move, but she had no sense of rhythm and the steps weren't flowing smoothly like they did with Shelley. But closer up he could she that she was prettier now that she was out of her mom's shadow. Her make-up was better applied than the other girls, and her dress was much lower cut than any others, and it showed how although she was only fifteen, she had a figure that the eldest girls on the show would be jealous of. He was now messing up as much as her, but although her mother was walking around all the other pairs, scrutinising their every step, she didn't utter a word in their direction. He glimpsed over her shoulder, and saw Corny was frowning at him. He quickly returned to the dancing, and made a note to put off thinking about Amber until after rehearsal. _

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

"_Soooo, care to explain what was with you today?" Corny raised his eyebrows as Link entered his dressing room._

"_Nothing!" Link's face flushed with embarrassment. "It...it was nothing. I just have things on my mind, that's all,"_

"_And I don't suppose any of these things would happen to be your new dance partner?" Link looked up sheepishly._

"_Is it that obvious?" panic took over Link's face, "Do you think I should…do…anything?"_

"_Well if it could get your head back out of the clouds," Corny chuckled._

"_How…how should I…I mean how do you…"_

_Corny saw Link blush._

"_You've never asked a girl out before, have you?" _

"_Well…"_

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

_Over the next 3 years, Corny told Link what to do and what not to do with Amber. He always reminded him to be a gentleman and not to pressure her into anything. Link always listened, but Amber really wasn't as polite. Whenever Link walked into a room, her hands would be all over him, as if he was her property. He tried talking to her about it, but she would only flashed a smile of fake sweetness, and remind him that her mother controlled his career. They pair were often the envy of other council members. The phrase "perfect couple" was often used, but despite what many thought, they had been having trouble in their relationship long before Tracy came along. The day of the pageant was the first time in his life he had felt truly happy. At first his dad had been upsetting him, but Corny fixed that. It was then Amber, but Tracy helped him escape that. The final thing that was upsetting him was his friends. _

**A.N. I know it wasn't my best and it wasn't really relevant, but I wanted to write about Amber! The next chapter will be up soon, and will be about Link's old friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Thanks to anyone that has read or reviewed so far. It's still jumping between different points in Link's life, but I don't think there will be many sad or angsty bits to come. This chapter is especially for hairsprayheart. If you haven't already, you simply MUST read her stories!**

Link Larkin was the most popular guy in school. In the streets of Baltimore in 1962, this was more commonly believed in than the moon landing. Link knew that he **was **popular, but few people realised that he had no friends. Sure, he had hundred of girls swooning as he walked down corridors, and yes, he did get all the invitations to beer-blasts and house parties, but he had no guys his own age he could talk to when his dad was giving him grief, or when he was having problems with Amber. All the guys on the show would tell reporters and fans that they were "best buds", but they only knew him for his slicked back hair and trademark wink. He did have Corny, who was willing to see him through thick and thin, but he yearned for someone who wasn't 20 years older, someone who didn't always try to help when he really just wanted to complain and certainly someone who didn't nickname him "Little Link".

_They were in the locker rooms after double Phys. Ed. _

"_Larkin!" Link turned around and saw Brad and IQ talking with a couple of kids he didn't recognize. "So, is it true?!"_

_Link looked at their faces trying to understand what they were talking about._

"_Is what true?"_

"_You and Amber!" IQ grinned madly "in the back of you dad's Chevrolet _**(A.N. ??!!)**_"_

"_What?!" Link was aghast. There had been rumours going around like this before, but they never ceased to surprise him. "Who told you that?!"_

"_Well, apparently Amber told Lou-Anne, who told Shelley, who told Tammy, who told Paulie, who told us that on the way back from the Hop last week you guys stopped in the Lot and.."_

"_WHAT?! No, it's not true!" Although it made her appear cheap, it wasn't out of character for Amber to brag about fictional exploits with Link. _

"_Well, maybe the other rumour's true..." Brad made the rest of the locker room laugh._

"_What other rumour?" All the boys looked around awkwardly. "C'mon, tell me what the other rumour is!" No one had heard Link be anything less than polite, so this outburst of aggression caused one kid to come forward._

"_Well…you know how after rehearsals, you always go into Corny's dressing room…" Link nodded, his cheeks tinged with red. "Well, some people are saying that you two are…"_

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

_That was the first time Link Larkin ever got in a fight._

_Thankfully the principal decided exclusion was not necessary but banned both Link and IQ from the show for one day While IQ, declared that it didn't bother him, but Link was upset, especially when he realised that this would result in Corny's disappointment. So, as soon as school cut off, he walked down to WYZT studios, and let himself into Corny's dressing room, sneaking in round the back in order to avoid the growing crowds of female fans._

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

_Corny walked into the studio, ready to start filming. He looked around to spot Link, but couldn't see him._

"_Brad!" _

"_I know, I know," Brad sighed, pulling tube socks out of his pants._

"_Not that…__" Corny gave him a funny look, "Have you seen Link?"_

"_Didn't you hear?" Brad tried to hide his embarrassment by scoffing, "IQ and some of the other guys were having a laugh, and he just launched on them, seriously! Some guys just can't take a joke…"_

_Corny furrowed his brow. He knew that it just wasn't like Link to lose his temper like that, but he also knew that he wouldn't get all the facts from Brad. Sure he was a good dancer, but from what Corny could tell, the kid was a jerk. _

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

_Corny was still thinking about Link when he returned to his dressing room. He was surprised to find the teen sitting there, waiting for him._

"_Link? What the hell happened today?! I mean what were you thi…" Corny trailed off when he realised that the dancer was struggling to hold back tears. "What's wrong?"_

_Link could hear the genuine concern in Corny's voice. He could understand why. He __**never **__got into fights! Occasionally there would scrap between the guys at the hop – usually over some doll – but Link never got involved. He had too much to lose. His place on the show meant so much more to everyone else; Corny meant more to him than everyone else. To the other guys, the show was a great place to meet girls that set them above the rest of the school, and Corny was just a good dancer and a "smooth cat" that got the hottest chicks. But to Link they were so much more. The show was his pathway out of here, away from his nightmare of a father and his harlot of a girlfriend. Corny was everything Link aspired to be; a great performer, extremely intelligent and pure of heart. However, more than anything, Link admired Corny because no matter what the situation was, Corny always knew the right thing to do._

"_It was just…I'm just so…so lonely!"_

"_What?" Although Corny knew that Link had many things to worry about, he had never expected loneliness to be one of them. On the odd occasion Link was offstage at a hop, he was always surrounded by guys chatting about something or other, and Amber seemed to keep him on a leash. The only time Corny ever saw Link on his own was on the afternoons in his dressing room. "What about IQ__…and Paulie...and Brad?"_

"_Them?!" __Link shouted incredulously, "They disgust me!!! For Christ sake, in the interviews with the Boy's Club, they talked about how well they all got on with my mom! Up until last week, Paulie thought my favourite singer was Connie Francis! And all of them actually believe that Amber and I are the perfect couple" _

"_Right, Right," Corny struggled to keep up," But how did all of this lead to you fighting them?"_

"_They were saying __that Amber and I had….on the way back from the hop last night," Link blushed furiously._

"_Well….sorry Link, but is it true?"_

"_NO…no. But when I told them that, they just said…other things"_

"_What other things? Link, you're really scaring me!"_

"_They said that they'd noticed that I spent a lot of time in your dressing room, and that everyone thought that there was something going on," Link blurted it all out in one go, as if he wanted to get it over with, "And, Well, it just kills me that you are the only person I can talk to about my mom, or my dad and his liquor. Or even about the real deal with me and Amber, for god's sake. Hell, you're the only person that even knows about any of that! I just...I mean, I know that it's not their fault that I can't talk to them...well, maybe it is…but it's just they go and make__** this**__ sordid. The only thing I can always depend on…"_

"_Whoa, Link! They said what?!" Link had not seen Corny _**this**_ mad in a long time. "Those little brats! Oh if I get my hands on them….Who was it? Who started it?"_

"_I-I-I don't know…" Link flinched at Corny's yelling. He became nervous when anyone raised their voice, after everything that happened with his dad. Corny knew this, and usually avoided getting angry when Link was around. _

"_I'm sorry, Little Link, I just can't believe the nerve of these kids. I mean, have they forgotten I'm their employer?!"_

"_Well, they didn't even seem to be joking. They actually believed it. I just lost it…"_

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y _

_For the next few weeks, the other guys wouldn't look at Link, so much as start anything with him Unfortunately, Amber was the only one acting as she usually did; hands all over him, telling him off for making her look bad, when she was really doing that herself. When the cameras were rolling, things still looked like normal; but the 'friendly' arm punches were harder, in group dances his feet were trodden on and worst of all, his cans of hairspray mysteriously began to vanish. This changed after the pageant, after he met Seaweed. The first time they met, Link knew that Seaweed wouldn't judge him for being white or being on the council with the other jerks. Although he would never admit it, he valued Seaweed's friendship almost as much as he valued Tracy's love. With Seaweed, he could talk about anything. He told him about everything - from Amber to his dad – before he told Tracy._

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y _

_A few weeks after the pageant, Maybelle held a platter party to announce her and Corny's relationship. Link was the only one of the original __council members invited, but as far as he was concerned, it was a good thing. When Corny and Maybelle eventually told, no one was surprised that Seaweed and Inez were the first ones to congratulate their mother, but not everybody was expecting Link to be the first to hug Corny. For a second there was an awkward silence –although Seaweed and his friends ran in different crowds to IQ and Brad, the gossip was the same all over the school – but Tracy and Edna began to offer their own congratulations, and the other guests soon followed. Link was sitting, thinking about how long Corny had waited for this._

"_Hey, Cracker-boy!"_

"_Seaweed! Crazy 'bout your mom, huh?"_

"_Hey, you didn't hear it from me, but she's been waiting for this for a looong time,"_

"_Well, so's he…" Seaweed was surprised to hear this._

"_So, Cracker…do you guys…talk about stuff often"_

"_Yeah...pretty much every day…" Link didn't usually talk about stuff with Corny, but he knew Seaweed could be trusted._

"_Your old man?"_

"_He's not….I mean we're not exactly…"_

"_Man, I know that feeling! What about your mama?!"_

"_There was an accident a few years ago…when I'd just started the show. My dad…well he started to drink and Corny…well I could talk to him about anything…still can," Seaweed saw the pain in Link's eyes and put an arm around him. Sure, his dad wasn't around, but Maybelle, Inez and him had always been such a close family, and he couldn't imagine not having that. Seaweed may have been different from him, but Link knew that _

_He had more in common with him tha__n he had ever had with Brad, IQ, Paulie or Mickey._

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y _

Yes, ever since the pageant, Link had gained a father-figure, a fiancé and a best friend. But he couldn't help to want to un-do the damage. When he looked at the similarities between Seaweed and Maybelle, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd have that with his mother, or if he would be as close to Corny if things had turned out differently with his pop. It was too late to try out the first, but he could try and reconcile with his father. He knew that they wouldn't be as close as him and Corny, but they could at least make peace, before his wedding.

**A.N. It was a bit longer and DEFINATLEY and case of quantity doesn't mean quality. I think that I got my point across. Please Read and Review, as many times as you can :P. Next chapter will be short, but with no flashbacks, But by Chapter 7 there will be some reflections on Corny(!!!!!!!!)'s part. Toodles.xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own Hairspray or any of its characters.

**A.N. – Hope you've all been Reading and Reviewing. Thanks to everyone that has so far. I promised last time that there would be no flashbacks in this chapter, but then again I promised to make the story trink fluff. This one is for THE JulyPie and Kathrine X. for her kind comments :D.**

"You haven't told you dad, have you?"

Link feebly shook his head; tears welling up in his eyes. It reminded Corny so much of the first time the pair had talked. It broke his heart.

"Little Link," He really didn't know what else to say. Corny cared about Link so much, and hated seeing him in so much pain, "Do you want to talk to your dad?"

Link opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to work out what he wanted to say.

"Link, Link," Corny didn't want to upset him any further, "You don't have to decide right now, just whenever and whatever you decide…you can talk to me. I'll help you however I can."

Link shot him a teary grin.

"So, how much have you told Tracy?"

Link bit his lip and looked up sheepishly. "Umm….none"

This surprised Corny. Whenever he saw Link and Tracy together, they were always deep in conversation, and they seemed to know everything about each other.

"Well, you know Tracy. I didn't want to worry her,"

"What about Seaweed?"

"I told him a bit…just that I didn't get on with my dad, and that my mom was gone…" A thought suddenly dawned on Link, "You haven't told Maybelle, have you?"

"No, no. I just said…" Corny blushed and trailed off.

"What, what did you say?!" Link looked worried. Over the years he had told Corny quite a lot of personal things…things that he **wouldn't** want others to know.

"No, nothing like that. I just said, at the start of our relationship, that you were like my son, and you'd always be the most important thing to me, just like I knew Seaweed and Lil' Inez were to her…"

Link was genuinely touched. He had noticed that Maybelle had warmed to him after the pageant, but he had assumed that was because of Inez.

"You ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Little Link," Corny him straight in the eye, "What aren't you saying? I know when you're lying to me,"

"It's just when I see Seaweed and Maybelle…I just wonder if things would be like that. And I know this sounds awful and I'm be selfish, but when I see Tracy and Mr. Turnblad together, I'm so jealous…I just wish things were like that my dad. I mean, I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I love you like a father...It's just…why couldn't my real dad being like that? Why did you need to be my dad?"

"Link, no!" Corny knew what was coming next. He knew that Link tore himself up worrying if the whole debacle with his father was his own fault. This made Corny furious. Link was the sweetest, kindest kid Corny had ever met, and he deserved it less than anyone.

Corny glanced at his wristwatch. They had been talking for over half an hour.

"Link, we should probably be going back in, they'll be worried,"

Link took a final deep breath to calm down, and smoothed back his hair.

"Do I look ok?"

The honest answer was no; his eyes were puffy and his lip was red and sore where he had been biting it.

"Yeah, great," Corny didn't have the heart to upset Link further.

"Then let's go,"

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Back inside there had been uncomfortable silence, everyone – especially Tracy – worried about Link. Wilbur looked down at his daughter.

"What was that about?"

"I-I don't know…." Tracy's eyebrows furrowed in worry, "Do you think he's ok?"

"Honey, I'm sure he'll be just fine," Maybelle placed a comforting hand on Tracy's shoulder. "Corny seemed to know what it was about…"

"Don't worry, Trace…Seaweed, do you know what's going on?" Penny turned to face her nearest and dearest.

"Ummm…." Desperate not to betray his best friend's trust, Seaweed struggled to find the right words, "He'll be fine with Corny….So, did you hear about Brenda's wedding? It was in Gibraltar!"

This got the conversation in a different direction, and soon the ladies of the party were talking dresses and shoes. Seaweed was glad that the subject was dropped, although he couldn't work out why Link hadn't told Tracy.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

When Corny and Link arrived back in the living-room, they were discussing whether a veil would be suitable or not. They were so engrossed that they didn't actually notice the two gentlemen enter until Link placed his am around Tracy. She looked up, worry returning to his face. He tried to shoot her a comforting grin, but she knew something was wrong.

"So….what have you guys been talking about?"

"I-I don't remember," Tracy was still worried about what was going on with Link.

"Well, personally, I'm shattered," Link yet out the fakest yawn, "Wilbur, will you permit me to escort your daughter home?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Tracy, honey, I'll see you at home," Wilbur was as concerned about Link as anyone. He had not been best pleased when he saw his baby girl kissing a crooner, but he in the past five years he had warmed to the boy, and knew that he was genuinely in love with Tracy. He looked out the window in time to see Link open the car door for his daughter. Anyone who could be the perfect gentleman in times of crisis was good enough for his baby.

**A.N. What'cha think?? Read and Review!!! I know the last sentence made no sense, but I was tired!;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own Hairspray or any of its characters.

**A.N. Especially for my friend JulyPie. Also, wesalex11, the kindest words. Just a warning, I may be tempted to revert back to the old flashbacks in this chapter.**

When Link started driving, it was silent. Not an awkward silence, Link and Tracy were just taking people in, getting used to think of each other as fiancées. Link pulled in to a parking lot by a river bank. They used to come here all the time, back when they were on the show. Of course they didn't do anything; it just gave them a chance to escape from the craziness of everything; the show, Penny's mother troubles, exams. Everything seemed to disappear – it was just them, nothing else. They would just talk, and learn everything about each other. At least Tracy thought they did. She had been tied up with worry since Link had ran, but she wanted to wait for the right moment before asking him about it. As soon as the car stopped they turned to face each other. Tracy had being planning a speech since they had left Corny and Maybelle's. She wanted to say how much she loved him, and how she would go on loving him no mater what. But when she looked into his eyes she was just lost for words. He seemed so….unhappy.

"What's wrong?" That was all that Tracy would manage before breaking down in tears.

"Trace, Trace," This was why Link hadn't told Tracy, he just hated seeing her cry.

"Link, whatever it is, we can get through it, I can help you…..just talk to me," Tracy was still sobbing.

"Darlin', you know how I don't really…talk about my family?" Tracy nodded nervously, "Well, there's a reason…."

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

The next morning Link lay in bed thinking about the night before. As predicted she immediately started to fret, but the important thing was the she listened. Yes, Corny listened to him, but – like a typical father – he would always stop, and offer advice before Link had gotten it all off his chest. Tracy had nodded as he talked, her ever expressive face showing looks of sorrow, sadness and shock at the right moments and she would stroke his arm whenever she saw tears welling up in his eyes. He told her how afraid he felt when he'd go home and be hit with the familiar, bitter stench of the sour liquor that so often was responsible for the bruises and scars that blemished his otherwise perfect body. He also told her about how between Corny, Seaweed and herself, he distanced himself with all his troubles. He was just lying there, mulling over the previous night's activities. It was weird how although nothing had been done about his father, he felt as though it was barely an issue. That was the effect that Tracy could have on people. She always made things better, and that was one of the reasons Link looked forward to spending the rest of his life with her.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Corny lay in bed, watching his wife sleeping. It was amazing how much his life had changed since meeting her. She had changed everything – got rid of his playboy image, invited him into a family and on the days that he completely gave up on himself, she was there, helping him back on his feet. He hoped that Link would have this with Tracy. In fact, there was no doubt in his mind that, in a few years, Link would be looking at a sleeping Tracy, and thinking about all the positive impact that she had on his life. He hadn't had much sleep that night, and it was a surprise – even to himself – that he was so calm in the aftermath of Link's breakdown. As soon as his head hit the pillow he began to think about Link, and if it would be wise for him to return home to the grotesque father that he hadn't talked to for almost four year.

_It was Link's 18__th__ birthday, and he had just arrived at the show for pre-filming rehersal. Corny was glad to see that the boy was treating the day just like any other of the guys from the show. _

"_Quick! Someone ID me!" Link was laughing with Seaweed and some of his friends that had also made the show that year. _

"_Cracker Boy! My mama's holding a surprise platter party for you later!"_

"_Seaweed," Corny made his way over to the platform that the guys were leaning against. "What part of 'surprise' platter party do you not understand?"_

"_How else would Cracker know to come?"_

"_Link, just look surprised," Corny grinned, "Anyway, Link, can you come with me for a second? We need to look at the songs for tonight's hop,"_

_Link followed Corny into his dressing room. It had been a while since he'd been there, with all the stress of school he hadn't been on the show as regularly as before. _

"_So, you an adult now, how does it feel?"_

"_Well, you know how everyone says that it's like an…anticlimax. And they don't feel any different. Well…that's not true. I feel…free, I think. Like I can finally escape my dad and everything. I know I can't really, but I just feel good…"_

_Corny just smiled. He liked it when Link talked about how he felt, because it meant he wasn't bottling it up. He had seen Link make himself physically sick with worry on more than one occasion and it worried him greatly. _

"_So, how's the apartment hunt going?" Link blushed, thinking he had sounded stupid. Corny had been looking for a new place. His old one was in a bad area. Although he earned good money on the show, but his previous lifestyle caused him to buy a flat in the Baltimore party district. It had been fine before – although a little awkward when Link came over – but when he started dating Motormouth, he began to worry about her having to walk through the streets alone to get to his place, so he decided to find a new, more appropriate place that he could be proud to bring Maybelle. _

"_About that, you know how you want to completely escape your dad" Link nodded, "Well…you could always move in with me…."_

"_What?! But…" Link had never expected this._

"_Well, why not? We get on, we both have the money from the show. It'll be perfect. And I won't cramp your style…well not too much"_

_Link grinned. Truth being told, he was worried about his next move. It was far to early to ask Tracy to move in with him, he couldn't bear to live with his dad for a minute longer than necessary and the thing that Corny wasn't mentioning was the possibility of living alone. Link was still scared when he was alone, and living by himself would be a nightmare. He hated silence, it made him nervous. He was surprised that Corny would want Link living with him, but he couldn't be happier. Corny always made himself feel safe, they had a great time, and they trusted each other. But best of all, he'd finally have a home that he could bring Tracy to, without the fear of her meeting his father._

**A.N. ****Next chapter will be about the hilarty of Corny and Link living together. I was a bit fed up with all the angst, and LOVE writing about Corny and Link…..especially Corny. Toodles :D**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Hairspray or any of its characters.

**A.N. ****Sorry, you'll have to wait a few weeks for the Corny/Link hilarity I promised, but good new…TRACY'S BACK!!!!**

Link still lived in the flat that Corny and he had bought the week after his eighteenth birthday. It wasn't too big, but there was plenty of room for the two of them. Of course, there were a few parties – he was eighteen after all – but there a few people who didn't merit an invite.

"_Seaweed! You busy __Friday?"_

"_Ummm…..I was going to ask Penny if she wanted to hang out, but nothing's set in stone, why?"_

"_I was thinking of having a housewarming, I got a flat!"_

"_What?! Cracker, where did that come from?!"_

"_Well, I'm eighteen now – I didn't want to be living with my dad for the rest of my life,"_

"_So, your own place, huh…what's it like living alone?" Maybelle had made Seaweed promise not to leave the house until he was at least eighteen, and he was a good few months younger that Link._

"_Well, it's not really alone….I moved in with Corny…." Link was surprised when Seaweed gave him a strange look, "What? Corny's cool,"_

"_Yeah…sure. He's my boss and my mom's boyfriend and now your…room-mate?"_

"_Yeah," Link suddenly realised that the last point had been phrased like a question, "Why? What else would he be? Seaweed!"_

_Seaweed saw how outraged Link was at this suggestion and remembered how he had acted at Corny and Maybelle's platter party after the pageant. _

"_Link, man, I'm sorry, I forgot. Aren't you worried about what people will say?" Link was brought back down to earth. He had been so happy to escape his violent, alcoholic father's grasp that he hadn't given Brad, Mickey and the other guys a second thought. Of course, it was hard for a private conversation to remain private when there were about 60 teens milling about. _

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

_Link walked through the corridors the next morning, and noticed people would stop talking as soon as he passed them. He reached the 3__rd__ floor detention room. Even though the black kids were no longer made to stay in detention, Seaweed and his friend - along with Tracy, Penny and Link – still hung out there. It was a chance to escape the other kids, who remained narrow-minded despite everyone's best efforts. He walked in, and everybody immediately stopped talking._

"_Wh-what?" Link looked at Tracy and Penny, who were amongst those who had been silenced by his entrance. _

"_Umm…Link" he was surprised to turn around and see Seaweed. He had known him for a little over a year, and never one used his real name. It had to be serious. "Umm it's kind of gotten out that you and Corny are living together…and people are kinda taking it the wrong way,"_

_Link sucked on his bottom lip, a nervous habit that he resorted to when he didn't know how to act. He turned to Tracy, to see how she was reacting. _

"_Trace, Darlin', I swear it's lies! It's not true, I swear!"_

"_Link, I know, I know. You believed me about the whole football team, so I guess I can believe you on this one…" Tracy tried to joke, but it was more serious than when Amber had spread that rumour in an attempt to get Tracy to quit the show. Link was less worried now that he knew he and Tracy were good. _

"_So….what exactly have people being saying?" _

"_Well…." Penny blushed. Although she got on with Link, she didn't feel as close to him as she probably could. Seaweed and him were best mates, and he and Tracy were in love, but she was always referred to as his best friend's girlfriend or his girlfriend's best friend. Of course, he never said that himself, but they never spent any time together that was just them. He and Tracy would have romantic time alone, and Seaweed and Link would spend a days 'male-bonding', though Tracy and Penny never quite understood what that entailed. So, it was understandable that she didn't want to explain what exactly was going on. _

"_Well...the phrase 'love nest' was mentioned, along with some other thing that I didn't really understand. Some of the stuff was actually a bit graphic. But for some reason, you're the only on they're burning. Corny comes off as a good guy somehow. I mean, not that you're not a good guy, it's just that in their minds…" _

_Seaweed stifled a giggle__ at his girl's naivety when she said she didn't understand some things. He hadn't always lived in such a nice area, and when he was younger he had heard a lot of bad things, that no 9 year old should hear, and he had to say that he found the whitest kids in town's attempts at hard-core homophobia tame. That was one of the reasons he loved Penny; she was pure. _

"_What are you going to do?" One of the guys who had been talking to Seaweed asked the question that had been on the rest of the room's mind. _

"_Well…I guess I'll just have to wait for it all to calm down," Link remained unconvinced, "I guess that's all that I can do…" _

"_You're forgetting one thing," Tracy had remained quiet up until now,__** "You **__have Corny!"_

"_What?!" Link look at his girl friend like she'd gone wacky, "I think this is why we're in thins problem in the first place,"_

"_NO, god no. I mean, he's like a god to them. He's white, gorgeous and has control over their careers. I mean, if he tells them nothing's going on, they'll definitely stop talking!"_

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

_Link Followed Tracy's advice. He usually did. They had only known each other a year, but already he would be prepared to trust her with his life. _

_H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y_

_Later that day, Link knocked on Corny's dressing room door. He had surpassed that formality years ago, but he felt awkward in light of the rumours. Corny – who had expected it to be Maybelle - opened the door with a grin on his face, that drooped slightly – but only slightly – when he realised it was Link._

"_Link!" Corny was pleased, but surprised to see him. Now that they lived together, he had been worried that their dressing room talks would cease. Of course, they would be spending more time with each others as room mates, but their bonding time in the dressing room was special. It was a chance for them both to be themselves, "So, what's up? I mean, you look stressed,"_

"_God, I hate school! I mean, they found out we lived together, and somehow they got from that to a twisted love nest where I tricked you in to sordid one-sided affair!"_

"_Wh-what?!" Corny stifled his laughter._

"_It's not funny!" Link began to get angered, "It was hell today, people whispering as I walked through the corridor!"_

"_Little Link, I'm sorry, " Corny managed to calm down, "What can I do?"_

"_Well…I was talking to Tracy about what I should do, and she pointed out that they all listen to you…so would you…"_

"_Sure, I'll talk to them" And he did._

_That was when Link knew that Corny and his friendship was for life._

**A.N. OK, I'm not great at keeping my promi****ses, but there'll be some Corny Link hilarity next. I promise!!! Toodles**__


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Sorry Tracy fans (I include myself in that) but she doesn't feature much in this chapter (once again) but I'll include her next chapter, I think. Maybe. For now, though, it Corny and Linky!!**** With a wee bit of Maybelle thrown in!**

That Friday it was Link and Corny's housewarming party, and rather predictably it didn't go entirely to plan – after all, they were two men.

_Link flung his coat onto the __coffee table as he returned from school. "Corny? You home?"_

"_Through here!"_

_Link laughed when he looked round the lounge door. Corny was tangled in a string of fairy lights, which he had obviously been unsuccessful in his draping around the picture board. _

"_Wh-what?! " Link tried – and failed-to control his laughter._

"_Shut up and help!" Corny was now getting upset._

_Once Link recovered he began to unravel Corny_

_."What were you trying to do, anyway?"_

"_Well, I was trying to get them the same way Maybelle has at her Platter Parties and I got….stuck,"_

"_Speaking of Maybelle," Link was trying to change the subject, for fear he could not longer contain himself, "Did you sort out the music?"_

"_Oh, she'll bring it round about six-ish, an hour before everyone else arrives,"_

"_So…it's getting serious between you too…"_

"_Yeah, I guess…why?"_

_Link silently shook his head._

"_Little Link," Corny frowned. Link had been nothing but supportive towards his and Maybelle's relationship_

"_No, it's just you've not had the best history, and Seaweed's close to his mum…and I was just worried that it would end up like you and Rachael…"_

_Rachael was a harlot that used to work back-stage on the show. She had scarlet hair and morals to match. Corny had been infatuated with her for several months, and he was convinced that she was "the one", but the relationship didn't last long, and – although only she and Corny knew the intimate details – everyone knew that it didn't end on great terms. In fact, it ended on terrible term; she quit her job and left Baltimore, and he played Roy Orbison's 'Crying' in every show for months. _

"_NO, Little Link, don't be ridiculous! I love Maybelle, and I would never hurt her. Another Rachael?! Is that really what you though?!" Corny looked actually offended by Link's comment._

_Link blushed, ashamed at how little he had thought of his mentor._

"_Sorry…it's just, she wasn't the only one who got hurt there. You were in a bad way then, I was worried about you; we all were,"_

"_You have nothing to worry about. Maybelle's the one. It'll be her, and only her, from now on, "Corny – who was now completely untangled looked down at Link. As much as he enjoyed the heart-to-hearts with Link, it wasn't much of a build-up for a party, so he decided to lighten the mood. "So…..you and Seaweed talk about me, huh? What else did he say?"_

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

_There was a knock on the door. Link rushed to answer, buttoning her shirt on the way. Corny was still in the bathroom, primping. Link wasn't sure why; he'd been going put with Maybelle for about a year and she'd seen him much worse._

"_Miss Maybelle!"_

"_Link, honey! How are you?!"_

"_I'm just fine, Ma'am, do you need a hand with the records?"_

"_That would be just lovely – they're downstairs in the car. I take it Corny's still grooming himself?"_

"_Of course, you know he's only got an hour or so until everyone else arrives!"_

_Motormouth rolled her eyes. She had never dated a man who was vainer that herself, but in Corny she found it endearing. _

"_I'll get the records, and you just make yourself at home. I'm sure he'll be ready soon."_

_Maybelle smiled. Of all the boys on the show Corny could have become emotionally attached to, she was so glad that it was Link. He was such a polite boy, and when they found out about his mother, she and Edna took to mothering and fussing over him non stop, and he had shown them nothing but gratitude. She also felt that he had a good influence on Seaweed and – of course – he was the reason Inez had been so successful. She watched Link make his way to the stairwell and went to fetch Corny._

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

_Link struggled his way up the stairs with the huge box of records Maybelle had brought. Of course, Corny had to ch__oose a flat on the tenth floor! He was just thinking how great it was that although the record store had been handed down to Penny, Maybelle still kept a lot of the records: it showed that she actually cared about the music, and wasn't just in it for the money like so many DJs were. _

"_Surprise!"_

_Link was shaken away from his thoughts so suddenly that he nearly fell down the stairs. He turned around and saw Tracy standing behind him, looking fabulous in a gorgeous sequined black dress that ravished her waist and flaired out at the hips, that came down far enough to remain tasteful, but still showing the pink lace at the top of her over-the-knee socks. The pink chubby _**(A.N. reference to the Nikki Blonsky/Adam Shankman audio commentary on the shake and shimmy DVD, although I'm not sure how it's spelt)**_that was draped across her shoulders matched the lace perfectly, as did her platform shoes, that had frills running down the front and a block heel. _

"_Lil' Darlin', you scared me,"_

"_Let me help you, " Tracy stood on her toes in order to get the top box of records from Link._

"_You're early…any reason?" Link looked at her hopefully._

"_I'm just hear because I thought you might need a little help setting up – I figured Corny would be trapped in his own reflection as usual"_

"_Now that's not fair Miss Turnblad – I'm sure Link takes even longer practicing that wink of his in the mirror,"_

"_Uh…uh…Corny…"_

_As they approached the flat's door, Link and Tracy didn't notice Corny and Maybelle standing in the doorway._

"_Tracy, it's nice to see you!" Corny grinned. He knew his vanity was a running joke amongst the kids, and he wasn't ashamed of having pride in his appearance. "Let me take that box from you. Link, that's no way to treat your lady! Where're you manners at, boy?"_

_Link laughed inwardly – Corny was getting more like Maybelle every day. However, sometimes he just couldn't pull the 'street-talk' off._

_The three continued into the lounge and began to __sort through all the records, each of them making their own pile that was to be scrutinized by the others._

"_Pat Boone?! Link, you're now serious are you?" Maybelle laughed at Corny's reaction to the young boy's choices. _

"_What?! I know she's not exactly 'wild', but her songs have a good beat and you can dance to them!"_

_Tracy and Maybelle exchanged looks. _

"_Maybe we should choose the music, and you kids can organize…food?"_

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Yes, a lot had happened in that flat. The prom party, the graduation party….All major events in Link's life could be trailed back to this apartment. It also meant a lot to Penny, Seaweed and Tracy. This is where they would come after a late night at the drive-in, or an after-hop party if they didn't want to wake their parents. Link would miss this place. As much as he didn't want to leave, he knew that a top floor flat was nowhere to raise a family, which was something he and Tracy had been talking about for the last couple months. Link knew that it was usually the girls that wanted to settle down and have kids, but he had always been attracted to the idea. He always wanted to be part of a 'normal' family – two parents, a couple of pretty little kids and maybe a dog. He had missed out on being a child in the scenario, but he looked forward to becoming the father. He wanted to be a father who was always there for his child, who could talk about anything, who could offer advice and help in any situation…he wanted to be as good a father as Corny.

**A.N. Okay, I know this is REALLY not working, but I'm trying to get out of thos flashback black hole I've dug myself into. Next chapter will be on track and better, I promise. Toodles xxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Hairspray or any of its character.

**A.N. – Sorry to all you faithful reviewer, I know it's been a long time since my last update. I hope you read Christmas With Cornbelle and there's another one-shot in the works. I'm not sure how the rate it – there's no sex or anything, but it's quite dark. If someone could Private Message me, I'll tell you the details – I'd appreciate the help! Usual rules apply - Corny shaped cookies for reviewers and flamers will be fried in a vat of oil and fed to the John Waters fan-girl-ninjas!**** Sorry the hilarity didn't come – I guess I'm better with the angst. Also, thank you ****Sauronia for one of the best reviews I've had in a while!!**

Link glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that he had been day dreaming for over an hour – it was almost noon! He put on his dressing gown and began padding around the flat. He needed to think seriously about the situation with his father – he couldn't bear the thought of spending the rest of his life wondering what had happened in the years since his eighteenth birthday. Had he given up drink? Had he settled down with one of his girls? Link wasn't sure if he was even alive. He sighed. This was too much for him to deal with, especially without coffee.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

"Ma?"

Tracy came down the stairs into the lounge, where her mother was watching her favourite TV show, _Scarlet and Brazen; Jazz and Jezebels._

"Hon, can it wait until the end of this episode?"

"I….I don't know….."

Sensing something was wrong, Edna turned of the TV.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Umm……it's Link. Remember how he ran out last night, well it's because of his dad," Tracy was getting seriously close to tears.

"Trace, pet, you'll get nowhere with worrying yourself. Did you not say anything when he was driving you home last night. You two took so long, your father and I would have been getting suspicious, had we not been so worried!"

"Yes, he told me why he ran out, and what had happened, but he didn't say anything about what he was going to do…what we are going to do…"

"I'm sorry, sweet pea. I'm not sure what's been going on with that poor boy's family – but I'm as worried as you. Mr. Collins followed him out – what do you say we go to lunch with him and figure out what we can do?"

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Corny was still in bed when the phone rang.

"H-hello?" He usually didn't get phone calls until the evening.

"Corny, it's Tracy. I need to talk to you about Link. I'm worried,"

Although Corny knew that Tracy was looking for some sort of assurance, he wasn't able to give it to her.

"I'm worried too. We need to do something,"

"Meet me at 2 o'clock outside the diner, 'kay?"

"'kay"

Corny caught sight of the clock as he hung up the phone, and was shocked to see that he had less than half an hour before he would have to leave.

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

Tracy had been waiting outside Raquel, the local diner, for 10 minutes when Corny came sprinting round the corner, breathlessly apologising.

"Come on, we need to talk,"

With the food on the table, the pair began to talk.

"How much did Link tell you last night?"

"He said that he hadn't spoken to his dad since he moved out," Tears were welling up in Tracy's eyes are she recalled the terrible thing Link had told her, "And that he drank and he," She couldn't bear to finish the sentence. Corny took her arm.

"Did he say what he planned to do?"

"N-no. But we should help him figure it out. He's been dealing with it practically on his own – apart from you, of course – for so long. It's too much,"

"We need to talk to him….soon…let's go now – he could do something dangerous, let's go!"

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

"H-hi!"

Link was surprised to see Tracy and Corny standing about to knock when he opened the door.

"Where were you going?" Tracy was suddenly suspicious. She wasn't the type to track down her boyfriend's every move, but last night he said that he had no plans, and under the current circumstances it was unlikely for him to make spur-of-the-moment plans.

"Well, I was looking for you. Do you want to come in?"

H-A-I-R-S-P-R-A-Y

The three were sat around Link's coffee table, each waiting for someone else to start. Link eventually began.

"I think I should talk to my dad. Or not…"

"Well, what brought this on?" asked Links mentor, the magical Corny Collins

"I've just been thinking a lot and I don't want to start my new life with Tracy without fixing my old life with my dad."

"How can you still call him your father after all the awful things he has done to you?" asked the future Mrs. Link Larkin

"He may not be much of a dad, but like it or not his blood is in my veins"

"Do you really think that matters?! You owe him nothing! By the look of those scars on your arms, he took the majority of that blood back!!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Tracy,"

"We're supposed to learn from our mistakes – not repeat them!"

FLASH!!! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Master of the universe!** The pair turned away from their argument to Corny, who had grabbed the camera from ottoman and photographed the pair.

"What the hell, man?" Link was confused why Corny thought he needed a momentum of this moment.

"It's you first fight… you should keep the picture, and remember that it's not a nice sight. You work well together – stay that way!"

It was then that the two wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

"Link, if you want to go see your dad, I'll support you, but I'm going with you"

"No Tracy, I don't want you to come, he could hurt you"

"Look Link, we can work this out, but only if we do it together!"

A.N. – JulyPie mostly wrote the last part P. Okay, that's it for now!! Next chapter will be meeting Link's daddy! Toodles xx.


End file.
